Secret Mission
by sakuramiko
Summary: Part of Phoenix's secret mission was to get the Jurist system approved... but what was the rest of it? Nick/Maya
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I don't own PW. I hope you like it, it takes place during AJ:AA. Yeah.

**

* * *

**

**The Beginning**

_I always felt horrible about doing that to her. After all I made her cry._

_**"What happened? I wish… I wish I could have been there for you…"**_

_I was angry and depressed after I got disbarred. I said awful things. I didn't mean any of it and it only sent me into more despair._

_It took me eight months to build up the courage to go and apologize; I have Trucy to thank for that… She was the one who gave me pep talks._

_When I went to Kurain Village it was like… Maya had forgotten all those terrible things I said. I was please to be welcomed with open arms. After that we exchanged correspondence. Most of the time it was her sending me old 'Steel Samurai" DVDs. I visited as often as I could._

**7 Years Later**

**March 23-**

Today was the day Trucy was leaving on an end-of-the-year school trip. It was a long weekend trip and it sure hurt Phoenix's budget but, Trucy looked so happy. He waved to his daughter on the bus and watched it leave the station. Phoenix went into the train station since he had his own little vacation planned as well.

Once he got off the bus in Kurain Village Maya and Pearl were waiting for him. Maya threw her arms up and ran over to hug him right away. Pearl blushed and put her hands on her cheeks when Phoenix hugged Maya back. Pearl then shyly hugged Phoenix. Maya then grabbed his hand and brought him inside. "You have to tell us all about your daughter's trip!" She smiled brightly, as she usually did.

Soon it was well into the night and Pearl went off to bed since she had to wake up early for training. Once Pearl was gone Maya jumped on Phoenix which almost caused him to fall on the floor. "I've missed you! I'm happy you can spend the whole weekend." She kissed him and smiled. He laughed. "Well I'd like to spend more time here but… I do have a daughter."

Maya pouted and her cheeks puffed out. "Speaking of daughters, when am I going to meet her? You're not keeping her away from me on purpose are you?" She asked accusingly. "No no! We've just been kind of busy getting things together." Phoenix replied in defense. Maya blinked for a few moments. "Oh! Your idea… You wrote about it…" She smiled, pleased that she had remembered.

"Actually… I wanted to talk to you about that." Phoenix said looking up at her. There was a loud bell sounding. Phoenix was a bit startled by the sudden noise but then Maya kissed him. "No business now Nick, it is your birthday!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her in return. "Then can I request a birthday gift?" He asked with a smirk. Maya cheeks were tinted pink. "Of course, whatever you—" She was cut off by another kiss.

Maya woke up a little bleary eyed. She looked over at her alarm clock and gasped. She quickly started to shake Phoenix. "Nick! Wake up! Oooh… why didn't my alarm go off!?" She got out of the bed and started to rush around the room. Phoenix was awake by then and watching her, he had secretly turned her alarm off since they were up late. Maya saw him staring and frowned. "Hey lazy bum! Now we can't even shower!" Phoenix just laughed when Maya went into the bathroom. She wet a small towel and started to clean her face and arms. Maya put on her old acolyte uniform and she peeked out and found that Phoenix was dozing.

Maya then got a devilish idea. She tiptoed over to the bed and leaned over Phoenix. She held the wet towel over his face. She started to wring the towel so it dripped on his face. Phoenix woke with a start. He reached up and grabbed her pulling her down on top of him. By now Maya was laughing. Phoenix put his forehead to hers and smiled. "Why do we have to get up? Why can't you just stay in bed with me?"

Maya looked up at him with a smile. "What will Pearly think?" Phoenix laughed. "If she saw this she would probably say, 'I knew you were soul mates!' or something like that…"

All of a sudden Pearl burst through the door. "Mystic Maya!" She froze when she saw the two of them on the bed. She blushed and stammered, "I-I always knew you were soul mates!" She then rushed out of the room. Phoenix and Maya looked at each other before they started to laugh.

Maya had to stop since her sides were hurting. "Wow, I didn't know you were a mind reader, Nick!" She poked his forehead. "Now you have to get dressed." She got off the bed and put on her purple coat. She combed her hair while Phoenix got ready. She didn't wear her hair in a 'top knot' anymore; she had some of it in a loose bun just below the crown of her head. She didn't wear her two purple crystals anymore either. She wasn't an acolyte any more. She was the master and most of the time she had to wear a full length kimono. She proudly hung the master's talisman on her obi.

Maya hummed as she attached her magatama to her coat. She saw Phoenix in the mirror and smiled. "So let's go get breakfast!"

The weekend progressed on in this fashion; minus Pearl bursting in on them. It was enjoyable for Phoenix and very relaxing. He sat outside the train station waiting for Trucy to get back from her trip. Some of the other parents were there as well. He got up when the bus came into sight. The students got off and the parents grabbed their luggage. Phoenix had Trucy's bag in hand even before she got off the bus.

Trucy ran up to him excitedly. "Daddy! Daddy look at what I bought!" She held up a small plastic box. "It is a magic trick…" She looked a little solemn. "It is really easy to figure out." Phoenix smiled and patted her head. "Maybe you can think of a way to make it better." Trucy smiled and looked up at her father. "Daddy, you look happy! Did you have a nice weekend too?" He just smiled down at the girl.

* * *

**AN:**You take the train and then get on the bus to reach Kurain Village. I'm not sure when Phoenix's birthday is but Court-Records said it is probably between 3/24 and 4/10 so I picked the earliest one.

This won't be v ery long maybe 7 chapters at the most.

Edit: Added in one Ini Miney detail.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **These will come out pretty quick because I have the idea fresh in my head.

**

* * *

**

**April 25-**

"Why are you always on trial?" Maya teased Phoenix and gave him a little shove. "I'm not…" He said smiling at her. "I was thinking that maybe we should start to get moving on with my idea." Maya nodded, she had already agreed to help him. She sipped her tea and looked at him. "Okay, but I have to tell you something first."

Phoenix picked up his tea cup and looked at her. "What is it Maya?" He too took a sip of the tea. "I'm pregnant." She said calmly and coolly as if she were saying 'Isn't it a nice day out?' Phoenix spat his tea out on cue, it landed all over the paper sliding doors.

"EEEEEK! That stuff is really hard to replace you know!" Maya said crossing her arms and glaring a little. Phoenix looked at her like a deer in headlights. "You're pregnant and all you can worry about is the paper door?!" He shouted. Maya was taken a back and then got a strange look on her face. She hung her head. "You don't want me to keep the baby?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Wh-what?" He asked still in shock. "Of course!" Maya looked up with dread. "Of course we are going to keep the baby!" He felt like this was a dream that is until Maya tackled him. "Oh Nick! Nick I love you, I really love you." She started to kiss him all over his face. Phoenix grinned and put his hands around her arms. "Maya! Maya! Calm down…" She said tried to get her off of him.

Maya smiled and took her seat on the floor again. Phoenix scratched at his cap. "So now I'm going to be a Daddy again…" He looked at the floor. "And I'm going to be a Mommy." Maya added happily. She put her hands in her lap and got a serious look on her face. "I hope Trucy will accept the baby too." She said very formally. Phoenix laughed at her. "I'm sure she'll have no problem with a baby brother or sister."

Phoenix leaned back a little and took a deep breath. This was going to be totally different than what happened with Trucy. Maya fiddled with her fingers and looked in her lap. "Nick are you okay? You're quiet…" She was starting to regret telling him this way. He looked over at her with a big grin on his face. "I'm just taking it in. I'm so happy right now!" Maya smiled and reached over to take his hand.

"I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl…." She asked a little dreamily. Phoenix smiled and pulled her hand closer to him. "Yeah…" He said whimsically. Maya moved closer to him until their sides were touching. She rested her head on his shoulder and guided his hand to her belly. Phoenix looked down at their hands. They sat quietly for a few minutes, happy to be in each other's company.

"So… this new system you planned out… what was it called again?" Maya asked figuring that they couldn't be dreamy all day. "The Jurist System." He said and went on to explain it in more detail to her. She founded it a little complicated for her but she liked the idea of getting 'common' people involved.

"Well Kurain is almost back to the peak my mother had it in. I'm sure not many politicians will turn away the Master of the Kurain Channeling School now." Maya smiled. She was proud of her village. Things where much better now that many issues were solved with the branch family, but there was still more work for her to do. "So have you figured out who we will need to contact?" She looked up at him and squeezed his hand.

"That is what I wanted to go over today. Do you think we can go to your office?" He asked with a smile. Maya nodded energetically. Phoenix took her hand to help her up. He had to admit she looked beautiful in a kimono. Maya brought him to the business office of the 'Kurain Channeling School'. The office was modern and even had a computer in it. Phoenix noticed a planner that was full of channeling appointments.

"Hey, you're not going to go any channeling while you're pregnant are you?" Phoenix asked a little worried; he wasn't sure what the Kurain policy was. Maya shook her head. "Nope. I can't ,soon I'll have two spirits in my body and it will be almost impossible for me to channel anyone." She sighed and looked down at the planner. "I'm going to have to reschedule all these people… I know they'll be upset."

Maya took out an old hand written phone book. "This is our new bible. I'm so happy my mother kept such good records! I'm going to have to be just as diligent." She opened it and they started to look over people's names and to see if anyone owed the Kurain Channeling School any favors.

* * *

Omake – Nicknames

Mayoi sat with her hand on her chin, deep in thought. "Ryu-chan? No… sounds too much like what Ayame called him… his name is so boooring." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. A thought came to her suddenly. "Hobohodo…" She had to cover her mouth with her hand to suppress the giggles.

The giggling caught Ryuichi's attention and he peeked in the room. "What is so funny Mayoi-chan?" She was now rolling on the floor with her hand over her mouth. She stopped and looked up at him. "Hobohodo!" She said gleefully and went back to her laughing. Ryuichi just stood there with a look of disbelief.

"Hey! I am not a hobo." He said with a glare. Mayoi blinked and felt a little sad. "I'm sorry Ryu-puu~." She said as cutely as she could manage. Ryuichi's face turned a deep red and he just stared at her with his mouth open. Mayoi smiled and got up off the floor.

"Looks like I just found your new nickname!" She said cheerfully and hugged him.

* * *

**AN:** Those are their Japanese names in the omake. I believe he called her Mayoi-chan and she called him Naruhodo-kun. In the English version she wouldn't be able call him Pheenie… that would just be creepy…

I hope you liked this short chapter and the omake!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**Thats right. 2 chapters in less than 24 hours.

**

* * *

**

**July 18 – **

Phoenix was glad he brought his briefcase, but he didn't expect it to be used for this. Maya, now visibly pregnant, was flinging every breakable she could get her hands on at him.

"You bastard! You left because of the baby! I haven't heard from you in almost three months!" Maya screamed at him. She held the Sacred Urn over head fully prepared to throw it at Phoenix's head. Pearl grabbed at the sleeves of Maya's kimono. "Ah!! Mystic Maya! Not the Sacred Urn!" Maya looked down at Pearl and felt tears well up in her eyes.

After Maya had calmed down Phoenix was allowed in the manor. "I brought some paper work." He said sheepishly. Maya's eyes watered again and she reached out to hug him. "Why did you do that? I was so upset." She said clearly sounding distressed. Phoenix hugged her back. "I'm sorry. It was all my fault." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"I was getting all this stuff ready… if that is a suitable excuse." He looked down at her. Maya pulled away from him, tears fall from her eyes at steady pace now. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Okay… I'll help you…" She said firmly. Phoenix smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

Pearl blushed and smiled as she put her hands on her cheeks. "I'll just leave you two alone." She said quietly and left.

"This is going to be a lot of work so we can spend lots of time together…and now my daughter has a babysitter." He said the last bit with a smirk. Maya giggled and took his hand. "So show me this paper work and let's get this revolution started!" She said sounding excited. Phoenix was surprised at her mood swings and figured it was all the extra hormones.

Pheonix and Maya spent the whole day filling out paper work, going over the legal parts and finalizing the plan. Maya rubbed her back and sighed. She then rubbed her temples. "I think we should go eat now." She got up out of the chair awkwardly and made her way toward the door. Phoenix couldn't help but smile, she had never been more gawky… and beautiful.

Pearl asked to speak with him after Maya announced that she was going to bed. She brought him out to the Winding Way. She lowered her head solemnly. "… you… umm… you aren't going to leave Mystic Maya are you?" She asked desperately. Phoenix remembered that all Pearl has known is unsuccessful marriages. Pearl then started to cry and wipe away her tears with the back of her hand. Phoenix reached out to hug the teenager.

"No Pearls. I might have to go away for a bit but I'm not leaving." He said to reassure the girl. "Mr. Nick!!" Pearl wailed this time from happiness. Phoenix made sure had stopped crying before he sent her off to bed. He put a hand on his forehead. "I'm not sure I can handle all these crying women."

Pheonix found Maya in bed with her feet up on a couple of pillows. She was dozing with a book in her hands. He plucked the book out of her hands and looked at the title. 'What to Expect When You're Expecting: Now with Daddy chapters!' Phoenix chuckled and flipped through the book.

It wasn't long before he was sitting on the bed next to Maya reading intently. 'I'll have to ask Maya if I can borrow this…' He thought. For him all this information was fascinating. Phoenix put the book down on the little night stand and took his cap off. He laid back on the bed and looked over at the sleeping Maya. He smiled at her and rubbed her growing belly. Phoenix kissed her cheek gently before turning out the lights.

"Hmm… Nick stop it tickles…" Maya mumbled in her sleep and sighed. Phoenix was happy to know that he was in her dreams.

**Various Tabloids Dating from Late July to Late August –**

'_Infamous "Forgin' Attorney" Spotted Holding a Woman's Purse!"_

**What does this mean? Gender Change or Purse Snatcher?**

This report is brought to you by…

Apollo scoffed and threw the magazine aside. "Is Trucy collecting these because they have pictures of her father?" He found even more of the crazy tabloids underneath the first one. All he could do was sigh.

'_Infamous "Forgin' Attorney" Spotted Going into a Women's Doctor's Office!'_

**Does this mean that the Gender Change is greenlighted?**

Apollo shuddered and quickly shoved the paper under the rest so that he wouldn't have to look at it. Ever. Again.

'_Infamous "Forgin' Attorney" Spotted Having an Affair With Pregnant Woman!'_

**Who is this mysterious woman? Why were they seen at 'Blue Screens Inc."?**

Now this title was actually something that interested Apollo. Why was his boss there with a pregnant woman in a kimono? And why were they at Blue Screens Inc.? He flipped to the page with the article. He began reading about how the journalist picked up the scent of a torrid affair one day while having lunch at a nearby French restaurant. The article quickly degenerated into a ridiculous theory about forging records about an underage pregnant girl from the country side.

"Ack!" Apollo threw the tabloid across the room like it was diseased.

'_Infamous "Forgin' Attorney" Spotted Blackmailing the Master of Kurain Village!"_

**Was she paying to keep her murder trials under the carpet? Is she at Will Gitem's office because she needs a restraining order?**

Apollo couldn't believe it. How the hell did Phoenix Wright know the Master of the famous Kurain Channeling School!? He looked around to see if anyone was watching then opened the scandalous paper. He skipped the rubbish parts and got to the 'factual' bits.

"So he defended her in three trials?" Apollo mused. He picked up the rest of the tabloids and put them in a box. He brought them outside and put them with the recyclable trash.

* * *

**AN:** I am happy I cameup with the name Will Gitem (We'll Git 'em!)

Did you notice any of the little things I threw in there? Can you guess who is writing these ridiculous things?


	4. Chapter 4

**Mia Fey- **You're right! Maybe she isn't always wearing it openly? I'll have to go back in and add that! Also in matriarchal societies there doesn't have to be a marriage and with all the marriages that have gone bad in Kurain I don't think anyone will care if they are married or not right now, but don't despair it'll all be good. That is a promise!

**Blueraider-** *ding ding ding* You are correct! Tabloid Duo of Infinite Misunderstandings!

That made me so happy! Thank you. I'll do my best.

* * *

**Tabloid Truth- **

'_Infamous "Forgin' Attorney" Spotted Holding a Woman's Purse!"_

Phoenix waited for Maya at the train station as usual. Today they were going to pick up the demo of the new court system. It still didn't have a name yet, but there was time to figure that out. He could recognize Maya right away since she was the only woman in a kimono who was pregnant. Maya could also recognize him because of his blue hat with the yellow pin.

Maya started walking over to him with her hand over her stomach. She stopped unexpectedly and winced. Phoenix's eyes widened and he rushed over to her. "Maya! Are you alright?" He put his hand over her stomach and she winced again. He felt something press against his hand for just a second. "Yes… this baby sure does love to do exercise right when I get off the train." She sighed a little.

Maya looked down at his hand and smiled. "You felt the baby kick?" Her eyes were sparkly now. "Maybe the baby is excited to be with daddy." She laughed. "Okay baby you need to be good while mommy and daddy are doing work." She patted her stomach a bit. "That was the baby?" Phoenix asked a little shocked. Maya nodded. "Yep! Don't worry once we get moving the baby will settle down."

Phoenix decided that he really needed to borrow that baby book now. He took her hand and brought her outside. She had insisted that they walk since she needed to get her exercise too. About twenty minutes later Maya was looking around desperately. "Nick! We have to find a restroom quick!" She said tugging on his hand. She dragged him to the closest restaurant.

"Do you mind holding this for me?" She asked holding up a small draw string purse. Phoenix took the purse and sighed. 'Didn't she go before she got on the train?' He thought as the small purse dangled in his hand.

Somewhere from across the street there was a click and a flash. "Yes!" Shouted a woman with a southern accent. "I can sell this for big bucks." She put her camera away discretely.

Maya came out a few minutes later. "Ah—I feel better." She took her purse back. "Didn't you go before you got on the train?" Phoenix asked with a raised brow. Maya glared a little and pouted. "Yes I did. Don't you know that pregnant ladies have to go to bathroom very often?" She crossed her arms.

Yep. He was defiantly going to make her bring that book next time.

'_Infamous "Forgin' Attorney" Spotted Going into a Women's Doctor's Office!'_

This time Maya had to go and see the doctor before they could do any leg work. Maya pulled out a thin CD case from her purse. "Here I tested it out and it is surprisingly simple. I'm not sure if there are any problems so you'll have to check it out too." Phoenix took the CD from her. "Thanks Maya."

Phoenix had to help Maya up the stairs to the doctor's office. He held the door open for her and 'CLICK!' a photo was taken from across the street. Lotta quickly put her camera away and smiled. "This is gold!"

Maya checked in at the counter and took a seat. Phoenix followed her in and felt awkward the moment he stepped foot inside. He was the only male in that room. He put his hands in the pockets of his sweat shirt and sat next to Maya. She was flipping through a month old issue of 'Oh! Cult' magazine. She smiled and folded it over. "Look! There is a small article on Kurain Village." She held it up for him to see.

Phoenix glanced at the page. There was an article one column long with a picture of the village at the bottom. Maya quickly read over the article. "Nick! It has my name in it! Can you believe it!" She said cheerfully. He just chuckled. "Well you are the master now Maya."

A nurse came out into the waiting room. "Mommy and daddy Fey?" She asked looking around. Phoenix helped Maya up out of the chair. "That is us!" She said happily. The nurse smiled. "You are always so cheery Mrs. Fey." She brought them in the back.

That day was the first day Phoenix got to see their child and hear its heart beat.

'_Infamous "Forgin' Attorney" Spotted Having an Affair With Pregnant Woman!'_

Maya held the CD in her hands. "It still doesn't have a name?" She asked with her head tilted. "Nope, but we are going to need one soon. Everyone is getting disappointed by calling it 'The New System'." Maya stared down at the CD hard, almost glaring at it.

"How about… Mason? Since this is going to be the foundation…" Maya blushed and felt stupid for suggesting it. Phoenix looked down at her and grinned. "Actually that is a really good name for it." Maya smiled and looked down at the CD again.

The couple was coming out of Blue Systems Inc. when the picture was taken. Maya had her head turned to say good-bye to the employees. Phoenix took her hand. "Come on Maya let's take this down to the court house."

Lotta huffed a little. She couldn't get a clear picture of the woman's face since he was in the way. "Shucks… this will just have to do."

'_Infamous "Forgin' Attorney" Spotted Blackmailing the Master of Kurain Village!"_

Maya stood at the secretary's desk of the office of Will Gitem. She sighed a little. The politician was still in a meeting. She gazed out the window and her mind drifted off. She didn't see the camera pointed at her. She turned away to look at who was coming in and didn't see the photographer doing a victory dance.

"Nick! How did things go down at the court house?" She smiled brightly. "Things went really well. Everyone liked the layout." He smiled back. "Now we just have to make sure that they don't try anything sneaky. I'm sure Mr. Gitem can do that since he has so many ties to the court and…"

Maya put a hand over her stomach. "Oh! Just give me a minute Nick." She went over to the restroom. Phoenix watched as some older business men came out of Will Gitem's office. They were saying their good-byes. They all had just gone out the door when Maya came out of the restroom. They were sent in by the secretary.

Over all the meeting went well even though it started off with, "You know I can channel the spirit of your late first wife right?" from Maya and a bellowing laugh from Phoenix.

* * *

**Omake – Mia vs. Maya**

Maya looked at herself in the mirror and smiled a little. "Look at me now Mia! My chest now rivals yours!" She said with a smirk.

Phoenix looked up at her when she said that. "You know you're not always going to be pregnant…" Maya frowned. "Come on Nick, this is the one time I get to compete with my sister on bust size. Indulge me a little."

Phoenix shook his head and looked back down at his book. Maya then got a blank look on her face. "Can you imagine if Mia got pregnant?"

Maya frowned and rubbed her back just thinking about all the extra weight. Phoenix blushed… for other reasons and was glad he had his head down.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you liked it. I think there will only be two more chapters. But I have another idea for a cute little Nick/Maya story.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Another chapter Ahoy!

**

* * *

**

**October 6****th****- **

Phoenix yawned and looked up at the stars. Pearl was running around the garden with a lantern, she had lost her magatama during some training. All of a sudden his phone began to ring. Pearl looked up with sparkly eyes. "Mr. Nick you have the same ring tone!" She was a little surprised but happy.

"Yeah… I can't afford to change it anyway." He said hitting the talk button. He put the phone to his ear and listened intently. After a few minutes he hung up with a smirk. "Well how interesting." Maya came up behind him holding an open pudding cup. "What is interesting Nick?" Phoenix looked up at her. "Hey! Those were for the office you know." Maya made a face. "I can't help it… I just want to eat everything."

Phoenix laughed and looked down at his cell phone. "I'm going to have to change the case for tomorrow. Something even better came up." Maya sat down on a stool that was placed outside for her. "Tell me about it." She said licking her pudding spoon. He explained about how this new case tied in with his case from seven years ago.

Maya looked thoughtful once he finished the story. "Then you should go back tonight. You don't want it to be too late to change the case." She smiled at him. "Call me and keep me updated if you can!" She said and leaned over to kiss him.

Just then Pearl found her magatama and shouted joyfully. She looked up and blushed. She was really happy for the both of them.

**October 9****th ****– **

Maya paced around the jurist's waiting room. She just couldn't wait for the news to get to her that evening. She fiddled with the master's talisman that hung over her obi. The two police guards watched her carefully since she was so pregnant.

She heard a click and then stopped in her tracks. She stared at the door waiting to see who would come out first. Phoenix emerged first and Maya ran over to him. She hugged him tightly. "Congratulations!" She said before she even knew the verdict. He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Thanks, she was found innocent. Everything ran perfectly."

Maya's eyes shined. "Really? That is even better. This is really great!" She let go of him as the other jurists came out. A tall woman with long brown hair came out and looked at them. Maya gasped. "Oh!" She leaned over and whispered to Phoenix. "Is that the woman you told me about? Trucy's real mother?" He nodded and Lamiroir waited to speak to him. Maya blushed a little. "Unn… Nick, Pearly is visiting her mom in the detention center… so I'll go there." She gave a quick little bow and left.

**October 10****th**** – **

Maya had her third pudding in her hand and was watching the new acolytes doing their training. "Kim! Keep your back up straight. How is a spirit supposed to enter your body if you are slouching?" The trainee that she pointed out turned red and kept her back as straight as possible. Maya then felt a little tap on the top on her head.

She looked up and smiled. "Nick! How did everything go?" She got up and looked at him. "Great! Everything went great. All parties involved are pleased." Phoenix hugged her. "Thanks so much Maya. It wouldn't have gone so well without your help." He kissed her and her face turned red.

Pearl watched and put her hands on her cheeks. She saw that the other acolytes had turned their heads for the show too. "Hey! Don't get distracted! How is a spirit supposed to enter your body if you are so easily distracted!?" She yelled at the students.

Maya pulled away from him. "Let's go somewhere else to talk about this." She took his hand and brought him into the office. She smiled and kissed him again. "I'm so happy. Things couldn't be better." She put a hand on her back for support. She smiled brightly at him. She put her other hand over her belly.

"So tell me about the trial! I want to hear all about the badie's breakdown." Maya said as she leaned on her desk. Phoenix told her about how the trial went and how he had to do some investigating of his own to help Apollo.

"I want to meet him too! One day I am just doing to show up at your office. You can't hide them from me forever!" Maya said half teasing half serious. Phoenix laughed. "Don't worry you will meet them. He is going to be getting busy now, but you defiantly meet them."

Suddenly Maya started to cry. She grabbed the front of his sweat shirt. "I had such awful dreams. Horrible dreams… I prayed every day for them not to come true." She rested her forehead on his chest and Phoenix ran his hand over her hair. "I really am happy everything worked out alright…" She said sounding a little strained.

Phoenix rubbed her back which seemed to help her calm down. Maya rubbed her face. "I've never cried so much in my life." She looked up at him. "You can cry in front of me too if you have too!" She said looking very serious. He grinned at her. "I would if I had to."

They stood next to each other in silence for a few moments. "Hey, I have some big news for you." Phoenix said putting his hands in the pockets of his sweat shirt. Maya looked up at him questioningly. "I've decided to re-take the bar exam." Maya covered her mouth with her hand.

"Really?! Really? This day just got better and just when I thought it couldn't!" Maya lifted her hands up over her head. "Come on Nick, we have to go pray for this luck to last until you pass your exam." She grabbed his hand and started to drag him to the shrine.

Phoenix and Maya prayed at least thirty times. Twenty nine for the good luck to last and one for safe delivery of the baby. Phoenix left in the evening since he wanted to be there to celebrate Apollo's victory. Both Maya and Pearl gave him a hug when he left. Pearl shouted 'Good luck!' at his bus. The two women didn't go inside until the bus was no longer visible.

* * *

**AN:** All I have to say is that Phoenix better take the bar exam. Then we get to play him in the next AA. Like Apollo gets hurt, gets held in contempt of court, or something and you'd have to play as Phoenix (Like Hazakurain) ASFWEFSDFGQWD That would make my LIFE. Haha.

Oh and sadly the next chapter will be the last one... what will happen? I think you can guess! I have something cute from Trucy soming up in the next chapter too.

I'm already planning another Nick/Maya story but I think that will be my last AA one for now at least.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**Thank you BlueRaider! I'm happy you like it. And I can hope Phoenix will be in the next game. Ahhh they should have just kept going with his story. I like Apollo but… I like Phoenix more. Haha.

I'm glad this is the last chapter because then you all get to enjoy a completed story! Please enjoy the ending.

* * *

**November 25****th**** – **

Phoenix was sitting at his long unused desk. He had a pile of books and papers in front of him. He was writing furiously in a booklet. He let out a long sigh and looked down at his desk. "I never thought I'd be studying like this again." He was about to call Apollo to check over his work but then remembered that he was in court.

"I'll be back in there one day." Phoenix said as he stood up. His bar exam was set for just after New Years so he had plenty of time to study. He took off the head band he was wearing. Pearl had made it for him. It said 'PASS!' with a badly stitched Maya and a few hearts. Apollo and Trucy had teased him when he first wore it but it died down when they saw how serious he was.

He went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Empty… except for left over take out and pudding. "I should go to the store…" He said to himself and rubbed his cleanly shaven chin. He picked up his hat and was about to go out when his phone rang. He picked it up and hit the talk button.

"Mr. Nick! Mr. Nick!" A frantic Pearl yelled into the receiver. "Pearls?" He asked a little confused. "It is Mystic Maya! Mr. Nick the baby is coming! We are on our way to the hospital now!" She said and he heard a few crashes in the background. Phoenix dropped his cell phone on the floor and it cracked. He looked down at it and seemed un-phased.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap!' Was all Phoenix could think. He had momentarily forgotten about the due date since he was studying so much. He ran out of the office with his keys and wallet. As he was running to the station he remembered that he forgot to ask which hospital. He then remembered that he broke his phone since he dropped it. He stopped at a pay phone and dug in his pockets for some change.

He dialed carefully and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello?" Pearl asked sounding flustered. "Pearls! I'm sorry I broke my phone. Can you tell which hospital?" Pearls told him quickly and then had to go since she was helping Maya. Phoenix sighed and put more coins into the phone and dialed Apollo. "Hey! You have to do something very important for me when you get out of court." Apollo was a bit stunned since he had just wrapped up the trial. "What is it?" He asked a little curious. "Get some of that Kurain bitter tea and bring me that package that came a few days ago… Oh! And make sure Trucy brings her magic panties. She'll know why." Apollo was now confused but he couldn't refuse his boss' request. Phoenix told him the name of the hospital and hung up.

Maya was all ready in the hospital bed. She winced a bit every time there was a contraction. "It'll all be over soon." She chanted to herself. Pearl was standing beside Maya chewing her thumb nail, a nervous habit of hers. The doctor came in and checked on her every few minutes. He told her that the baby wasn't going to wait much longer and that they would have to start soon. Right then Phoenix was brought into the room. "Wait! I'm here!" He shouted. "Mr. Nick!" "Nick!" Pearl and Maya said in unison.

It took Apollo a few hours to get everything ready since Kurain bitter tea was hard to find. Then just when they were about ready to go Trucy said they should bring the tea pot with them. Apollo sighed but thought it was a good idea. Once they got to the station they found out the train was delayed and Apollo made a face while Trucy just laughed at him.

"Why are we going to the hospital and why do we have to bring all this stuff?" He asked looking down at the bag containing the tea and Phoenix's package. Trucy bounced up and down cheerfully like she always did except this time she was holding the tea pot. "Because I'm going to get a baby brother or sister! I can't wait." She giggled and watched the train pulled in.

"Wh-what!?" Apollo yelled. "Hold it!" He shouted as he followed Trucy on to the train. "When did Mr. Wright get a girlfriend?" He was shocked at how much he didn't know about his boss. Trucy took a seat. "Oh… he has had one for a while. I haven't met her yet but, I can't wait to see her today! Aren't you excited Apollo?" She asked with wide eyes. Apollo smiled nervously. "Y-yeah… I suppose so." He sighed a little and wondered what kind of girlfriend Phoenix had.

When they got to the hospital Apollo had no idea who to ask for. Trucy took the lead and went up to the front desk. "Hello we are here to see Maya Fey!" She smiled at the nurse. The nurse gave them directions to get to the room. Apollo opened the door and Trucy ran in. She set the tea pot down. "Daddy!" She said excitedly.

Phoenix was getting his right hand bandaged by a nurse and Maya was holding the baby wrapped up in a blanket. Pearl was leaning over the bed so she could see the baby. Maya looked up when she heard Trucy. She smiled and looked at the open door. Apollo was standing there staring. He couldn't believe it.

"You… You…You…" Apollo stammered. "Come on Apollo you can do it!" Trucy said encouragingly. "You're Maya Fey, Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique!" He shouted. Everyone in the room's face went blank. Maya giggled. "Did you hear that Nick? I'm famous!" Apollo just blushed and set down the bag he brought next to the tea pot. The nurse left after she tied the bandage up.

Trucy bounced up and down again. "So daddy do I have a little brother or a little sister?" She peeked over at the baby. "A little sister, Trucy." Trucy went over to the side of the bed and Maya shifted the baby in her arms so Trucy could see. "Her name is Autumn." Maya said smiling at Trucy. Trucy stared at sleeping baby. "She is so cute! Thank you Miss. Maya and daddy." She said cheerfully.

"Hey Trucy did you bring your magic trick to show Miss Maya?" Phoenix asked. Trucy nodded and took out her gaudy 'Magic Panties'. Apollo looked a little nervous as Trucy slipped into them easily; after all they were almost ten times too big for her. "These are my Magic Panties! I can pull anything I want out of them!" She smiled and pulled on the waist band on the panties.

Maya smiled. "Oooh a magic show!" She clapped a little and Pearl watched intently. Trucy reached into her panties and pulled out a small black box. "Here daddy." She said putting it in his hand. At this point everyone looked confused except for Trucy and Phoenix. Phoenix opened the box and took out its contents carefully. He held it in his fist. "Is this another magic trick Nick?" Maya asked. Trucy just kept smiling.

Phoenix took Maya's left hand and slipped a ring on her third finger. "Mystic Maya Fey… Will you marry me?" He said looking at her with a smile. Maya's eyes started to water, Pearl put her hand on her cheeks and Trucy bounced. Maya started to cry. "Of course I will Nick!" She said and sniffed. Apollo blushed a little at the tender moment.

Maya started to sob. "I gain three wonderful treasures today! I don't deseeeeeeeeerve it!" This made Pearl start to cry which made Trucy start to cry and the the baby cried from all the noise. Phoenix chuckled and then started to stoke Maya's hair. "Calm down Maya… you're starting to sound like Ron DeLite…" It took a little while for Maya to calm down but once she stop crying the two girls stop crying as well. Maya then started to comfort the baby who was still crying.

Apollo had his hand on his forehead. 'Even my Chords of Steel doesn't give anyone a headache this quickly.' He thought and took in a deep breath. Pearl struck up a conversation with Trucy and the girls started to chat in the corner. Apollo watched as Pheonix started to make tea for everyone.

"Hey… what did she mean when she said three treasures? And how did you hurt your hand?" Apollo asked in a whisper. "She meant Autumn, Trucy and you of course. Maya bit it during the delivery." He handed Apollo some cups. "Help me make tea will you. It is going to be a long night." He made Apollo pass out cups of Kurain's bitter tea.

Phoenix sat down by the bed and took out the package. He opened it and slipped out two books; 'Post-Partum for Dummies' and 'The Complete Idiot's Guide to Parenting'. He decided to start reading the first one while Maya was dozing off with the baby. Trucy and Pearl were now teasing Apollo.

**Four Years Later – Spring**

Maya was sitting on the ground making daisy garlands with Autumn in the park. Autumn was in a blue dress, part of her hair was up in a little bun clasped with a blue crystal. The little girl was singing a song Trucy taught her last week. Maya looked up when she heard a girl scream 'NO!'.

Lamiroir was standing with Phoenix and Apollo and Trucy were opposite them. Trucy was the one who had screamed. There was some more arguing and Trucy stormed over to Maya and Autumn. She sat down and started to cry. Autumn put her hand on Trucy's knee. "Don't cry Trucy…" She said with a worried face. Maya put an arm around Trucy which made Trucy hug her.

"I don't want to go with her. You're my mother now!" She said while she sobbed. Maya rubbed her back. "Trucy she is your mother too. She loves you so much." Maya said trying to comfort the girl. Autumn hugged Trucy from behind. Trucy just shook her head.

"I don't want to leave my family…" Trucy said and pulled on the back of Maya's clothes. "No, Trucy… You're not leaving us. Lamiroir is joining us. She wants to spend more time with you and Apollo." She kissed the top of Trucy's head. Trucy looked up at Maya and smiled a little.

"Alright… I'll go with her." Trucy said and wiped her face. "I want to go too Trucy! Take me!" Autumn yelled. Maya laughed and put the little girl in her lap. "You can't go. Mommy and daddy would miss you too much." She kissed the girl's cheek. "Don't worry Trucy. You will always be part of our family." Phoenix said from behind them. Trucy smiled and got up off the ground.

"It will be fun to have two mommies!" She said back to her cheerful self again.

* * *

**AN:**I was gonna make the last part an omake but I was like, eeeh just add it in. I added those books in for you too BlueRaider. It was lots of fun! Please look out for my next story which might be up by this evening. Thank you everyone!


End file.
